


I Am Locked

by Everytimechelle (ThatOneChelle)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Faked Suicide, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChelle/pseuds/Everytimechelle
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has come to be known as the world's greatest Consulting Detective, and it simply couldn't be possible for anyone to be smarter- right?Meet Rebecca. Grad student, baker, literary enthusiast, computer expert, genuis.And... liar. Runaway. Traitor.Sherlock can't help but admire her, and surely there's nothing wrong with a little admiration. But things take a turn for the worse when secrets are revaled, trust betrayed, and a mutal enemy comes to light.*This is a rework of the original I Am Locked, by me, on Quotev. I started writing it when I was fifteen, and it helped cement my skills and establish my following. I made a lot of progress over the course of writing I Am Locked- so much so that I'm now embarassed by the quality of the first half. Now I'm twenty. This is my second shot.Hope you enjoy.





	I Am Locked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Locked](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418871) by Everytimechelle. 



woooooooooooooooooooooow filler 


End file.
